farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Quakune
Name: Quakune Age: Unknown Race: Tauren Class: Druid Character Appearance He is relatively slight of build for his race. He has a thick layer of silver fur and a small set of horns both of which are intact. His eyes have an otherworldly greenish glow about them. Character Biography A Blood Elf hunter found an ancient tablet that appeared to be enscribed in haste. Most of the elders and nobles she spoke to believe the tablet to be a hoax. I'll transcribe the tablet here for the sake of this poor being and so those that choose may know that he did indeed exist and may still be among us. As I’m never certain how much time I have left in this world I must confess what soul I have left. I was born near the beginning of time and I remember the days of an unspoiled Azeroth. My parents were simple Tauren, a proud race with a strong oral history but until recently not much was written of us. As a boy I remember a great excitement in our tribe when the demigod Cenarius arrived. Nothing was known of Cenarius at the time as the tales had yet to be spoken. I was a young calf and drawn to the preservation of the natural world. He unlocked many mysteries regarding Azeroth including the other beings outside of the boundaries of our lands. Our people had no desire to expand but were thankful for what the Earth Mother provided us. We kept our land in a perfectly natural state as the Earth Mother would have us do. The green one Ysera preserves this perfect Azeroth in the Emerald Dream. This dream is where I have spent the majority of time sleeping for I am a simple servant of Ysera. Ysera plucked me from my home and asked I serve as a druid and protect Azeroth from the dark forces that threatened the lands. I have seen many things and forgotten much of my past. It is regrettable that what I do remember is that of bloodshed and terror. My body is eternities old and my mind can barely fathom the depth of what I’ve seen. I sleep in the Dream. I was there during the first war 10,000 years ago. The Burning Legion were strong and many a good Tauren and Elf alike perished at the hand of the darkness. Due to political alliances the stories regarding my tribe’s presence during the war has gone relatively unrecorded. But I can assure you that my flesh was singed and scarred by the demonic invaders. I am but a servant and my name will never be seen in any ancient texts. For my servitude I am granted special abilities and an extremely lengthened life although it is not known by myself or the green one when it will end. Until then I will continue to fight for the peoples of Azeroth against the demonic forces that rise up against us. Traits of note He has no specific traits to speak of. RP: Dedicated PvP: Casual PvE: Frequent Raid: Casual Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies